


no need for labels

by elizadun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizadun/pseuds/elizadun
Summary: Jaemin is the new kid at school, Mark it's not easy with new people, even less with bad-temper pink-haired boys. They eventually get used to being around each other, let's say they start to get along.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 7





	no need for labels

Mark waked up late like almost every day to the sound of a call.

“fucking finally mark lee, you know what time is it? I’m already in class, dress up and come running” Johnny said nervously.  
“shit, I fell asleep, I’m coming” 

Mark was a responsible student and had good grades, he just had problems with his sleep, he had severe insomnia and sometimes it was just difficult to wake up. His best friend, Johnny, always helped him out with this, waking him, taking him to class, excusing him to the professors, etc.

Mark watched the time, it was already 8:57 am, his class started at 9 am. He put on his school uniform and went out running without even have breakfast. Mark lived with his father, he was never home in the mornings and came back when he was already asleep because of his work, so no one was there to help him to wake up or do the breakfast. Mark was okay with that, his father works hard to pay all for them, but it’s sometimes difficult to live without a parent home.

Mark checked his phone while running home, all the messages were from Johnny.

fashion king, 8:40 am:  
u are sleep again right?  
mark  
mark  
mark  
mark fking lee

fashion king 4 missed calls

fashion king, 8:53 am:  
i am waiting you to take you to class  
mark  
mark i have to go m sorry i cant be late today  
wake up and ruuuunnn

fashion king 3 missed calls

Mark was so thankful for Johnny’s help every day since her mother died 1 year and a half ago, it’s been difficult, his father has a lot of work and they can’t even have some time together, also since her death, Mark’s anxiety and insomnia got a lot worst. 

It was already 9:07 am and he was 10 minutes away, he was about to pass through the crosswalk without even watching when a motorcycle passed fast quick and too near to him that made him stagger and fall. The motorcycle stopped fast. A boy got down of it, he took off the helmet. It was a pink-haired boy, he was about his age. He was walking straight to him.

“Don’t worry, I’m okay, you didn’t touch-”  
“Wtf, dude!” the pink-haired boy interrupted “You don’t fucking look when you cross?” He didn’t even wait for an answer, he just took his motorcycle and went away.  
Mark got up with difficulty, he scraped his elbow and hurt his back, but nothing serious. He continued to walk to class, without stop thinking about that boy: 

buzzing

fashion king, 9:20:  
hey, where are u mark forreal

canadian prince, 9:21:  
i’m getting there, 5 minutes, i had an accident  
i’m so fking mad  
i’ll explain it to u later

fashion king, 9:25:  
wtf mark what?  
are u okay tho?

Mark finally got to his class, it felt like a long long time since he woke up and get there, but he was already in the door just to find the teacher with a familiar person. 

“Oh hey Mark, are you gonna come on time someday? I’d love to see that” the teacher said looking straight to him.  
“Sorry, Mr. Kim”. Then the familiar boy, with pink hair, looked at him, Mark walked to his seat without breaking eye contact with him.  
“This is Na Jaemin, I was introducing him to the class, he is a new student here” 

This can’t be real.

“Please, take care of me in the future” The boy said with a smirk on his face and still facing Mark as he bowed.


End file.
